


Just As Soon As This All Seems Natural, I'll Be Okay With It.... I Think.

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Eddie And Vee [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Neediness, Neediness, Nipple Play, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, pleasure - Freeform, sensuous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Eddie and Venom spend some quality time together on Eddie's old sofa.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Eddie And Vee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574260
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179
Collections: Interspecies





	Just As Soon As This All Seems Natural, I'll Be Okay With It.... I Think.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote fic.

Eddie Brock lounged on his sagging sofa in his nondescript apartment and tried not to wonder about the odd picture he was probably presenting to the world. That is, if there was anyone else around to see what was going on behind his closed door. It was safe to assume, he figured, that if someone else was present, it would probably look as if another someone had tossed a moth-eaten mink stole haphazardly over the top of Eddie. Only thing was, most old mink stoles didn’t undulate and caress its wearer the way that this one did, even if it did make Eddie's body toasty warm. And aware.

But this ain't natural, he tried to remind himself. Nobody was supposed to be taking it easy in his apartment, drinking a cold brewskie, and watching the most unexciting ice hockey game that ever been played in the history of televised sports, while a coldblooded killer slithered sensuously around his upper body. The creature had a mouthful of fangs that looked like they'd all been filed down to points, probably by some sort of hydraulic drill. Two whole rows of them, not just two canine teeth like Earthlings had. And, boy, could those bastards bite! Eddie had seen those teeth chomp off men's heads as if a scalpel had neatly severed them.

And now those two rows of shiny, sharp, pointed teeth were really close to Eddie's head, the seemingly tidbit of choice for the alien symbiote that had taken up residence in Eddie's body as of late. And it always seemed to be hungry.

Made a guy think twice, that was for damn sure. Eddie frowned. Even the beer didn't taste as good as it generally did. Concern for one's welfare will do that to a person's taste buds when eminent death is near at hand.

“What is troubling you, Eddie?” Venom wanted to know, hissing into his ear. “You seem… uneasy.”

“Wouldn’t you be a little bit uneasy, too, if you had a mass of black space ooze draped all over your shoulders and spilling down your chest like you’d had a snot explosion and didn’t have the energy to clean yourself up?”

“I would clean you up, Eddie, even if the explosion had happened even lower on your body as it does sometimes when you touch yourself nicely with your own hands."

"What the hell! You're supposed to be giving me privacy at those times!"

"I like seeing what demands your body has on you. I like seeing how you solve your immediate problem."

"Jeez, Louise!" Brock muttered, clearly embarrassed.

"I am not judging, Eddie, merely observing. What you do to yourself makes you very happy, if only for a moment. But you do have that moment, don't you, Eddie? And it is good for you, I believe."

"You don't have to remind me what a pervert I've become," Eddie growled in misery. He glanced around at the uninviting décor of his lackluster world. "I'm kinda lonely here. Don't get much company, especially the kind who is good at solving my problems."

"You do have me now, Eddie."

"Yeah, I know. Lucky me." He didn't know if the symbiote understood sarcasm, but at this point Eddie really didn't care.

Maybe the symbiote didn't understand sarcasm, but he seemed to embrace the power of positive thinking. "Maybe I should touch you down there so that you will experience a moment of happiness again. That could cheer you up."

Eddie did not know if he could face the stark feeling of emptiness, though, after that solitary flash of wellbeing that came after pleasuring himself. "No, no, no. That's alright. I'll pass. I'll just concentrate on the hockey game," he said, nodding toward the flickering television in the corner.

"You do not seem all that interested in your sporting event."

"It's 'cause my guys are playing like they're trying to swim on that ice instead of skating on it. No, it's just noise in the corner. But it is noise. And it is diverting."

"I can be diverting, too. I still am willing to touch you nicely so you will be happy for a moment."

"No, I don't want you to have to put yourself out any." It would be nice, though, Eddie thought, it get touched THERE. He even felt a little jump of agreement from DOWN THERE.

The symbiote of course felt the jump of interest, too, and knew he was well on the way to having all of Eddie's attention. For when Eddie felt good, it meant that Venom was ahead of the game in keeping his perfect match in good working order. Besides, Venom liked Eddie and liked doing good things for him. And he understood the carnal cravings that bubbled just below the accepted level of civilization in Mankind. For carnal cravings licked at symbiotes, too. That seemed to be something that was widespread in the universe and was as basic as the male and female sexes.

And now that Venom had Brock's attention, he could be a little erotic with him. For the symbiote knew that was something that he and Eddie enjoyed, too. "But I do not have to go that low on your body to get a reaction out of you, do I, Eddie?” And to prove the point apparently for the both of them, Venom exposed his razor-sharp teeth and scraped them firmly, but carefully over Eddie’s bare nipples.

Venom might as well have attached jumper cables to Eddie’s sensitive breasts.

Eddie sucked his breath in, dropped his mouth open, and rolled his eyes back in his head as fire shot through him and registered with all of his pleasure points. If Venom kept that up, he would have to clean up Eddie’s lower spot where explosions occurred. Because Eddie would be in too much of a sexual daze to notice much except where Venom was touching him next. 

And the alien knew just what he was doing to Eddie, too, but was trying to act innocent.

“You’re horny as hell, did you know that, Vee?”

“And?” He wanted Eddie to say it.

“And you make me horny as hell, too,” Eddie admitted in a tired voice. “You know me so well.”

“I know what we like, Eddie. I will take care of us.” 

Eddie gasped as the ooze started rolling over his stomach and headed for his zipper. 

Yes, that damn symbiote knew what Eddie liked, what Eddie needed, what Eddie wasn’t getting anywhere else, because it was the same as if Eddie was directing the show himself. And in a way, he was. Because the damn symbiote lived in his mind and knew Eddie’s desires, sometimes before Eddie realized them himself. 

Not even Eddie’s talented hands and active imagination could do to him what the symbiote could do for him. 

Would do for him.

Was doing for him!

“Sweet Je---!” Eddie cried out and gnashed his teeth together.

The sensations paused. “Am I hurting you, Eddie?”

“Only if you stop,” Eddie admitted weakly as he leaned back in exhaustion.

“Oh, Eddie, you are so grateful for me.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Will you purr for me?” Venom asked.

“Like a damned kitten. Oh, hell!” he cried out as Venom touched him. Eddie jerked forward.

Eddie purred.

Eddie's fingers dug into the symbiote.

Then Venom purred.

“And pant like a winded dog that has run behind his master’s car for too long?” It was more of a command than a question, and Brock answered in kind.

Eddie panted. Gladly. He would howl like that damn winded dog, if that's what Venom wanted to hear now.

Anything. Eddie would do anything. Just so the symbiote didn’t stop.

And Venom didn’t stop with the gradually increasing pressure until Eddie grinned stupidly and collapsed into a happy puddle.

The audience on the television exploded with cheers. Someone had scored. But Eddie didn't care if it was his team or not. All that was important was that he had scored here, in his room. He and Venom.

“I make you feel better, Eddie?”

“You make me feel very much better,” Eddie admitted with a tired smile as he absently, but lovingly stroked the dark mass about where a shoulder should be. “I am your willing slave.”

“You would have fought me if I had tried to force myself on you when we first met.”

“To the death,” Eddie agreed.

“And yet you give your freedom gladly to me now.”

“That’s because you have given yourself gladly to me.”

“But, Eddie, I wished to do that.”

Eddie’s smile was crooked. “Yeah. I know. So did I,” he finished softly as he nestled into the warm mass encircling him. “Make me feel safe again. Warm and safe and needed.”

The mass swirled around him. Because that was the way that Eddie made Venom feel, too. Warm and safe and needed. Venom had never had those things in his original society. He was a loner, an outcast, a rebel. But not here. Not with Eddie Brock and his great need for Venom.

And Venom, who could chomp off men's heads all day long and still look with hungry interest at a couple of feisty chihuahuas as a tasty night-night snack, was lost in the wonder of what he had found in this Earthling's arms.

Mindless words hummed around Eddie's ears as Venom whispered his pleasure for Eddie's trust and welcoming body. Eddie floated in a gentle ether that had no beginning nor no ending. And it was his mass. And it loved him.

The symbiote might have thought that it had found a compatible refuge in Eddie Brock, but Eddie Brock knew the truth.

For Eddie had found his own refuge in the symbiote, an alien, a creature from outer space.

But it was the closest thing on Earth to offer Eddie the haven he was seeking.

Not Annie with her womanly body.

Not Dan Lewis with his friendship. 

Not even the words that Eddie lived by and used to express his reactions and his heart. For there were no words to describe the void that had been wondrously filled by this anomaly that was not even human, yet more real to Eddie than any Earthling had ever been. Even Annie.

Because this symbiote, this mass, this thing that looked so unlike him or any other Earthling was what had given Eddie what he really needed.

Something that needed Eddie as much as Eddie needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Venom (Movie 2018), its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
